falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (Characters)
A record of character births and deaths. Contents 20th Century 1967 *Aldrich Whitney is born in Greenwich, Connecticut. 1980 *'May 20th:' The man who will eventually be known as The Eldest is born in San Angelo, Texas. 21st Century 2017 *'June 7th:' Silas Hammond is born in New York. 2024 *'February 29:' Madero Huerta born in Durango, Mexico. 2026 *Edgar Brent is born in Cornwall, England. 2035 *Anderson McKarter is born in Washington D.C. 2037 *Harold Marzak is born in Matewan, West Virginia. 2039 *Xavier Michaels, the future source of Sleazebot 3000's brain, is born in Los Angeles, California. 2041 *'September 13:' Gregory Davis is born in Hatfield, Arkansas. *'October 24:' Carl Applebottom is born in Washington, D.C. 2042 *Liam Rourke is born in Dublin, Ireland. *Ernest Monroe is born somewhere in Oregon. 2043 *Herman Long is born somewhere in California. *Mickey Molano is born in Cincinnati. 2045 *Ogden Marslow is born in Toledo, Ohio. 2046 * Draven Jett is born 2050 *Xi Xijiang is born in Hebei province, China. 2051 *Nash Laurens is born in Columbus, Mississippi. *Alex Haisley, later known as Jeer, is born in Louisiana. 2052 *'April 5:' Donald Ford is born in Boise, Idaho. *Andrew van Krammer is born in New Memphis, Tennessee. 2054 *'July 19:' Jaime McDonally is born in Vancouver, Canada. *Luisa Merino is born. 2055 *Connor Prowse, later known as Skull-Taker, is born in Portland, Oregon. 2056 *Wladyslaw Bator is born in Warsaw, Poland. 2077 *Xi Xijiang perishes in a snowstorm in South Dakota. 2078 *Wladyslaw Bator dies in a battle in Poland. 2079 * Ash Rose is born in Vault 76, Appalacia 2081 *Edgar Brent is stabbed to death by an unknown assailant in Seattle, Washington. 2083 *Timmy Twilliger is born in Vault 76, West Virginia. 2085 *Martin Cash is born in Vault 76. 2086 *Oliver Beatty is born in the survivalist community of Weist, in North Dakota. 2090 *'February 2:' Gregory Davis is killed by a poison arrow fired by Swampers in Cullen, Louisiana. 2094 *Ashley is born somewhere in Arkansas. 2096 *Luisa Merino is killed by a Scorchbeast. 2097 * Draven Jett is transformed into a Scorched 2098 *Bill Winston is born somewhere in Michigan. 22nd Century 2103 * Draven Jett is killed by Ash Rose in Monmogah 2108 *Oliver Beatty is flayed to death by raiders somewhere in North Dakota. 2110 *Ashley dies of torturous neglect, somewhere in the USA. 2111 *Skull-Taker dies reportedly from prostate cancer, somewhere in Oregon. 2120 *The person who would become the Super Mutant Grutt is born in an unknown location. 2121 2122 2123 2124 2125 2126 2127 2128 *Jane Fan-Fan is born. 2133 *Allen Torqette is born in the survivalist community of Basket, in South Dakota. 2140 *Reggie Blackshadow is born in Texas. 2145 * William Barrow (later known as Preah Khan) is born in the Flint River region of Michigan 2147 * The woman who will eventually become known as the Butcher is born in Michigan 2150 * Alice Karoly (later Black Alice) is born in the Detroit Wasteland 2151 *Bill Winston perishes in a pitched battle with raiders in Port Sanilac, Michigan. *Jane Fan-Fan is killed at her apartment. 2162 *The badlander to be known as Jerri Larrix is born in the Skin-Taker pack. 2163 *'January 1:' Malachi Dip is born in Shady Sands, California. 2174 *Felix Wintress is born in Memphis, Tennessee. 2177 * The Butcher is killed leading an attack on Chryslus Castle 2179 *'May 15:' Nathan Royce is born in Barnett, Mississippi. *The man who will become Leo V is born. 2183 *Dalton Bradford is born somewhere in North Dakota. 2187 * Black Alice leaves the Detroit Wasteland, never to be seen again 2195 * Preah Khan is deposed by his lieutenant, Killmeister 2196 *Allen Torqette dies peacefully in his sleep in the survivalist community of Basket, in South Dakota. 2198 *'February 17:' Delgato de Santa is born outside Piedras Negras, Tamaulipas, Mexico. 23rd Century 2202 *'April 24:' Cyrus Tombs is born in Boston, Indiana. 2204 *'January 5:' Matthias Dugan is assassinated in Slidell, Louisiana. 2205 * Preah Khan dies in Park Lane 2210 *Ramon Sanchez, the future Pope Julius Augustus II is born in Dos Cuervos, in The Papal States. 2211 2212 *Marlin Gwail is born to ranch-hands outside of San Fransisco. 2215 *'October 3:' Francisca is born in Tampico, Tamaulipas, Mexico. 2216 *Dalton Bradford dies of the Weeping Flu in the Badlands Territory. 2217 *'Summer:' Heinrich is born in Seattle, Washington. *Leo V is poisoned. 2218 *'December 30:' Nathaniel Dewitt is born somewhere in the Delta Wasteland. 2220 *Bill Shaw is born in Robstown, Texas. *Jean-Baptiste Ruechamps is born in The Big Easy, Louisiana. *Maria Santos is born in a shantytown in Tamaulipas, Mexico. *Pious XV is born. 2221 *Caleb Worthy is born in Fort Holly, Texas. *Ignacia Hidalgo, the woman who will later be known as Brown-Eye is born somewhere in Tamaulipas, Mexico. *Tuco Abaroa VI is born in La Baronía de la caña de Mare. 2222 *Claude Prius, the man who will later be known as George Armstrong Custer II is born in the survivalist community of Basket, in South Dakota. *Halverston Manglage is born to cultists of the Ash-Tear Priests. 2223 *Marian Lane is born in The Hub, California. 2231 *The Arceneaux Twins are born in Lost Hills, California. 2232 *Alexander Munkhbold is born in Silverton, Colorado. *Ernest Hymn is born in Renton, Texas. *Ferdinand Aronsqe is born in La Baronia de Mar. 2233 *Charles Brick is born outside Shady Sands, California. *Oscar Montera is born in La Ermita de San Miguel. 2234 *Cort Mosley is born somewhere in central Louisiana. 2235 *Gelatius II is born in La Baronia de Pisces. 2236 *Tom Renner is born. 2237 *Elliot Wu is born in Chinatown. 2238 *Ephrem Salt VII is born in Petroleum, Texas. *Black Mask is born Rawl, in The Saltlands. 2239 *The Witchman who will later be known as Revelation is born in Monadnock Moot, New Hampshire. 2241 *Rebecca Lanis is born in Redding. 2242 *Malachi Dip dies of lung cancer, exacerbated by his chem abuse and old age, in the Los Angeles Boneyard, California. 2243 *Javier Valerria is born in La Baronia de Pisces. 2244 *Sergio Valencio is born in San Fernando, Cattle Country. 2245 *Patricia Featherstone is born somewhere in California. 2247 *Marcus Commodius is born. 2249 *Santiago Vagelos is born in The Big Easy. 2250 *Pope Julius Augustus II dies of Yellow Fever in The Papal States. *Salizar Contreras is born in Baja, California. 2251 *Erin Holtz is born in Klamath. 2252 *Esteban Castro is born in La Baronia de Mar. *Grox Bone-eater is born in La Baronia de Suelo Reflejado. 2253 *Ryan Quaker is born in Hidalgo, Texas. 2254 *'January 23:'Michael Cross is born somewhere in Kentucky. *Barclay Starkley is born somewhere in the Gold Coast, Florida. *Deus, known then as Gyla, is born in the in Flagstaff, Arizona. 2255 *Proclus Abito is born to the Hangdog Tribe. 2257 *'November 21:' Nathan Royce passes away peacefully in his bed in Barnett, Mississippi. *Aaron Scott is born in Wente Reservation, New California. *Chartreuse Neeeeow is born underneath Sweetsteppes. *Drake Storm is born in the Raven Rock facility, in Pennsylvania. 2258 *Marcy Heglow is born in La Mugre. 2259 *Felix Wintress passes away peacefully in New Memphis, Tennessee. *Ralph Machi is born to raiders in Seattle *Marlin Gwail dies in his sleep. 2260 *The individual who will eventually be known as Blaze Reign is born in Michigan *Towus Alum is born into the Legion. 2261 2262 2263 *Elliot Wu is killed by a landmine while trying to clean an alley. 2264 *Eddie De La Rocha is born somewhere in western Texas. 2265 *The man who will be known as Nutsack is born in the survivalist community of Shantyburg, in the Capital Wasteland. *Yvette Lamontagne is born in Vieux Carré, Louisiana. *Robert Thomas is born in Atlanta. 2268 *'February 2:' Cyrus Tombs is thrown to his death by Alfred Temple in The Horseshoe, in Columbus, Ohio. 2269 *Moondog is born somewhere in Cascadia, Oregon. *Black Mask is killed in battle. 2270 2271 2272 2273 *Pious XV dies. 2275 *Oscar Montera dies in battle somewhere in The Saltlands. 2278 *Byron Anders is born in the NY Undercity, New York. 2280 *Chartreuse Neeeeow is killed by Charles Santini in Stanton, Texas. *Newton Gorsky is born in Mobridge. *Ryan Quaker is killed by a sniper at Casa Roja. *Tom Renner dies in battle at Yate's Air Force Base, somewhere in the Badlands Territory. *Towus Alum is killed in the Mojave. *'September 17th; 'Chalk Tally makes their first kill in Myrtle Beach. 2287 *Barclay Starkley is executed in front of a jeering crowd, somewhere in Texas. 2289 *Cort Mosley dies, possibly in the Corpse Coast. 2293 *Nutsack dies from exposure to irradiated water in the Capital Wasteland. 2298 *Eddie De La Rocha is assassinated in Boss Town, Louisiana 2300 *Luke of Orange dies of cancer in an unknown location. 24th Century 2343 *'May 19:' Michael Cross dies of unknown causes in an unknown location. See Also *Timeline Category:History